Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Users that wish to become an administrator or bureaucrat need to go through a process known as a Request for Adminship (RfA). This process assesses the suitability of a user for the additional rights, tools and responsibilities, and gives the community a chance to voice their opinions on whether a user is suitable for the role in question. You may nominate yourself or another editor (must have their consent) by following the instructions below. This procedure does not apply to trusted user/rollback rights. To apply for these, please simply ask a bureaucrat. How it Works *Click here to add a new section. *Text will appear in the new section - edit it, filling in the required information in section 1 where prompted, and remove everything at the bottom between the two tags. When done, click publish. *An admin will then also fill in the required statistics in section 2 *Other users will then be able to comment and vote on the nomination *After 4 days, the nomination will either be declared successful or unsuccessful and appropriate action taken. **In the case of an unanimous voting result of either support or oppose to the acquirement of the admin rights, the vote should be closed after 48 hours, having a bureaucrat taking the action decided by the vote. Nominations and Voting Rules *Voting is conducted in accordance with BF:VOTE#Requests for Adminship *To vote, you must have at least 20 mainspace edits and have been here for over 1 month (to prevent multiple account abuse, any suspect accounts will be IP verified). Any ineligible votes will be struck-out and ignored. *You should not request admin status unless you have 500 mainspace edits and been here for over 3 months. If you do, it will be immediately rejected and moved straight to the archives. Be advised that meeting these requirements will not necessarily guarantee success. *You may only become a bureaucrat if you are already an administrator. Upon being concluded, nominations will be archived to Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive ---- =Nominations= YuriKaslov (Bureaucrat) Section 1 Nominator's Statement: In a few sentences, summarise why you think you are suitable for the role of an administrator. (This section should be completed by the nominator, if you are nominating somebody else, you should complete this section about the editor you are nominating, and the nominee should briefly state that they accept the nomination.) :Well, Yuri has been on this wiki for a long time, even longer than me. He's a pretty friendly and trustworthy guy and has done good mainspace edits for this wiki. He's been an Admin on this wiki for a pretty long time, and I think it's finally time he gets promoted. Also, I must say that this wiki needs more than one active Bureaucrat around in case one of them is inactive for a few days or so, and the work can't all be put on one person to do them. I'd be happy for Yuri to help me out in my duty as a Bureaucrat of the Battlefield Wiki by nominating and (hopefully) promoting him to that position. Rangers Lead 18:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Section 2 Please answer the following questions honestly and as fully as you can in the space provided. This section should only be completed by the nominee. 1) How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the foreseeable future? :A: 2) When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images)? :A: 3) Which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an adminb'crat, would this change? :A: Thank you. Please stay tuned to take part in the debate, which may include further questioning. Section 3 The following is for an admin to add: (don't worry, they are all 0 until updated) :As of June 2, 2013 (This should be set to reflect when the statistics were added. The statistics should only be updated if a major change occurs) *Total edits: 7280 (Using '') ::Of which '''2465' (33.86%) are in the mainspace ::Of which 2082 (28.59%) are in private spaces (This is the number and percentage of edits in 'non-useful' areas - blogs, blog comments and your userpage. This allows us to see the number that aren't namespace, but are still 'useful' - files, templates, project pages, etc.) *Total file uploads: 381 (Using - Just a rough estimate, there's no way of counting precisely without doing it manually) ::Upload rating: Good - Ignoring his latest uploaded pictures, his pictures have good quality and are fully licensed. Not to mention the theme we have right now was uploaded by Yuri. (The admin compiling the statistics should take a brief glance through the nominees uploads, then based on the amount that have been deleted, that are improperly licensed and that are of poor quality, give a rough rating, eg. Bad, Poor, Average, Good, Excellent, etc. Please also leave a comment explaining this rating) *Total blocks: 0''' (''Using '') ::Totalling a block time of '''0 hours *Active since: May 13, 2010 (according to userpage header) Voting Vote below using: :*'''Support - Reason - ~~~~''' :*'''Oppose - Reason - ~~~~''' :*Comment/Question - ~~~~ ---- Support - As nominator. Rangers Lead 18:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Support - I believe Yuri should become a bureaucrat due to his long-time loyalty to the wiki and good personality, two essential qualities for a good crat. As the one of the users encouraging Yuri to have someone nominate him for bureaucrat, it is obvious I will support him. Support - He's dedicated to the wikia and is EXTREMELY ACTIVE! He upholds the Wikias policys and is a good guy. B-Crat, Yes -- awyman13 {Talk} { } 19:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Support - As a long time friend and mentor for quite a few topics on Wikia, I strongly give my support to this, not to mention his constant overwatch as an administrator. Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Bureaucrat action: